


Belly Dance

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Shadow shows Darko one of her hidden talents. Shadow belongs to Shadowlord13.





	Belly Dance

In a surprising role reversal, it was Shadow alone in their quarters on the base this time, and she who sent the text with an inviting message for Darko to come home as soon as possible. Darko had been out on a mission for Dark Core, scouting out locations for the Dark Chord record company to start back up. It had been around for a little while during the time that the current crop of Soul Riders had all been in high school, but certain events had transpired that had seen the record company close down.

It was not, however, a pressing enough matter to keep Darko away from his beloved. So, when he got the text, he was on the next bus out of Jorvik City. Nobody took much notice of him, all believing him to be just another weirdo from Hot Topic. Even though Darko had not set foot into a Hot Topic since he’d been banned from one of their stores for scaring the other customers.

Darko got home without any major interruptions, save for a cow in the middle of the road that would not move, and was trying to think of reasons for why Shadow had called him home that quickly. Last time, it had been because Rosa had started to crawl, but the message had been too seductive to be because of anything their daughter had done. There had been a winky face tacked onto the end. Maybe Shadow had bought some new lingerie? Or maybe…

The last thing Darko had expected greeted him when he opened the door to their quarters. There stood Shadow, in a quite revealing bra and panties, a sheer piece of fabric going over her shoulders and down her arms and another one wrapped around her waist. The top half was purple, but the bottom was red. Shadow laughed when she saw Darko staring at her.

“Well, shut the door,” said Shadow. “It’s freezing out there.”

“You’re right, sorry,” said Darko, closing the door on the relentless rain. He had to hurry up and get Elise, so that they didn’t need the rain anymore to disguise his comings and goings from the portal. “Well, this is… wow.” Shadow laughed and moved her hips, eliciting a tinkling sound. Now that Darko’s eyes had adjusted from the gloom outside, he could see the tiny coins sewn into what little clothing she wore.

“I do have some secret talents,” said Shadow, her voice teasing. “Take a seat and I’ll show you.”

“How alone are we?” asked Darko, looking around as he walked over to the couch. He noticed that the TV that normally sat there had been moved, to make space for someone to dance, he assumed.

“The babies are being babysat,” said Shadow. “So you can enjoy yourself as much as you want.” Looking at Shadow now, Darko could hardly believe that she’d carried a baby and then given birth to their daughter just a few months ago. Her stomach was as flat as a person’s stomach could be, and defined by abs, and her entire body looked like that of a goddess. Darko felt like he should fall to his knees and kiss her feet, but he just sat down on the couch while Shadow took up her spot where the TV had been.

“You look absolutely gorgeous,” said Darko. Shadow blushed, then turned around to switch on a CD player that was behind her. Instantly, exotic music began to play, and Shadow’s hips moved with it. Darko didn’t know where to look- at her hips, at the way her belly undulated, the way her shoulders shimmied, the way her arms moved…

Darko had seen Shadow do many things in the time they’d been together, but he’d never seen her body move like this. He’d seen her riding a horse in every discipline (sometimes he watched in secret while she competed in the championships and races on Jorvik), he’d seen her casting spells, he’d seen her do all kinds of things in the bedroom, but this was…

“Are you speechless?” asked Shadow as her hips punctuated the drum beats that rolled through the song. Darko nodded, unable to speak.

As the music continued, Shadow’s movements matched up with the tune perfectly. She even made her own music, thanks to the coins on her outfit. Towards the end, Shadow raised her arms up and just moved her hips, the movement and the light shining off the coins dazzling the Dark Rider that watched her. Darko couldn’t take his eyes off her.

The music came to a crescendo, and Shadow shimmied every part of her that she could until she ended with a shimmying bow. There was silence for a few moments after Shadow finished dancing and the music stopped, and all that could be heard was Shadow’s panting and the slight sound of the coins clinking together. Then, Darko began clapping, grinning as he looked at his panting girlfriend. Sweat gleamed on her abdomen, but she was grinning herself as she walked over to the couch to stand in front of her boyfriend.

“My, Esmeralda, I didn’t know that your talents could be as exotic as your name,” said Darko, his voice a purr as he pulled Shadow in to kiss her. Shadow laughed as Darko pulled her onto his lap and kissed her again.

“It’s a hidden talent,” said Shadow, returning the kiss. The way Darko said her name made her shiver with delight. “I figured it’d help me lose the baby weight.”

“I think that it worked,” said Darko, looking down at her body. “You look absolutely gorgeous.” He ran his hand down her side, eliciting another shudder from his girlfriend.

“You know, Rosa and Kito are being babysat for a few more hours,” said Shadow, her heart still pounding from the exercise. “We could… you know.” She trailed a hand down her boyfriend’s chest. “And I know what that dance did to you, I can feel it.” She moved her hips, causing Darko to gasp. Darko grinned, then nipped at her neck, which Shadow squealed and laughed at.

“If you have the energy, perhaps you could move like you just did in bed?” asked Darko. Shadow laughed.

“Knew you’d ask for that,” said Shadow. “But okay, I’ll try.”

Darko grinned and stood from the couch, still holding Shadow in his arms. Shadow laughed as he carried her to the bed, and was quickly caught up in his kisses and caresses. Her intention had only been to show him how she’d regained her fitness, but this was fine too.


End file.
